Warm Congratulation
by ninopyon
Summary: Akhirnya Shikamaru dipromosikan menjadi seorang Jounin. Namun, ada yang membuat Shikamaru sedih di hari yang bahagia itu hingga akhirnya Temari pun datang untuk menghiburnya. WARNING: ShikaTema, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Cringe, Pemilihan kata yang tidak bagus, dll


Haihai, akhirnya saya bikin fanfic oneshot lagi tentang ShikaTema

Ini cerita sebenernya headcanon yang ada di otak saya sejak beberapa tahun lalu, tapi baru kesampean buat dijadiin fanfic ahahaha

Untuk timeline ceritanya saya mengambil setting ketika sebulan setelah perang shinobi ke-4 itu selesai. (hubungan mereka juga masih platonic-platonic love gitu deh)

Kalo ngerasa ceritanya gak menarik, boleh langsung tekan tombol back ehehehehe ;;;;;;;

* * *

 **Warm Congratulation**

 **Disclaimer:** © Naruto Shippuden by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** OOC, Typo, Gaje, Cringe, Pemilihan kata yang tidak bagus, dll

 **Selamat Membaca**

* * *

Pancaran sinar yang berasal dari matahari di pagi hari dengan udara sejuk laksana musim gugur mewarnai suasana di Konoha. Meskipun sudah memasuki akhir musim gugur, tetapi udara sejuknya masih terasa. Berbeda sekali dengan desa Sunagakure yang selalu diterpa dengan angin gurun. Atmosfir Konoha memang selalu membuat suasana hati menjadi hangat ketika mengunjunginya.

Wanita bermanik _teal_ bernama Temari ini sangat menikmati kehangatan di Konoha. Apa pun misi yang selalu diberikan, asalkan ke Konoha, dia akan selalu dengan senang hati menerimanya biarpun membutuhkan waktu sekitar 3 hari untuk menuju Konoha kalau dari desanya, yaitu Sunagakure.

Entah alasan apa yang membuatnya menyukai bila diberikan misi ke Konoha. Yang jelas, hal rutin yang selalu ia lakukan ketika di Konoha adalah bertemu dengan teman rekan kerjanya. Ya meskipun bertemunya pun masih membicarakan tentang pekerjaan mereka, tetapi Temari tetap sangat menikmatinya. Baginya kalau ke Konoha tidak bertemu sama sekali dengan orang tersebut rasanya tidak seperti berkunjung ke Konoha. Mungkin itu lah alasan mengapa dirinya sangat menyukai berkunjung ke Konoha.

Sudah sekitar satu bulan sejak berakhirnya Perang Shinobi ke-4 itu, dan keadaan Konoha pun sudah semakin membaik sejak keruntuhannya setelah berakhirnya serangan dari team akatsuki bernama Pain.

Terakhir kalinya dia diberikan misi untuk mengantarkan laporan dari Suna ke Konoha memang keadaannya sangat hancur berantakan. Nampaknya pembangunan di Konoha memang berjalan sangat cepat.

Di salah satu dinding pintu masuk Konoha, Temari menunggu kedatangan seserorang untuk menjadi pengawalnya menuju gedung Hokage. Namun, sudah sekitar 20 menit dia menunggu tetapi orang yang ditunggunya belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Tidak biasanya pengawalnya itu terlambat untuk menjalankan misinya. Meskipun Temari tahu bahwa orang yang dia maksud itu sangat pemalas, tetapi kalau sudah berurusan dengan waktu, orang itu tidak pernah terlambat, bahkan selalu datang lebih awal.

"Selamat pagi, Temari-san. Maaf aku terlambat. Karena aku tiba-tiba disuruh menggantikan Shikamaru untuk menjadi pengawalmu hari ini." Seorang wanita berambut merah muda datang menghampiri Temari. Wanita itu adalah seorang ninja medis yang ahli bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Loh, Sakura? Memangnya ada apa dengan Shikamaru?" Temari mengernyitkan alisnya. Rasanya aneh sekali kalau tiba-tiba Shikamaru tidak bisa datang tanpa kabar terlebih dahulu. Apakah Shikamaru sakit? Atau dia diberikan misi yang lebih penting daripada menjadi seorang pengawal tamu?

"Kalau soal itu, nanti juga Kakashi-sensei akan memberi tahu kamu. Hehe" Senyum tipis terlintas di wajah wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang." Ajak Sakura kepada tamu bersurai pirang berkuncir empat itu. Tamu yang diajak hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan ikut melangkahkan kakinya seirama dengan pengawalnya hari ini.

* * *

 **Gedung Hokage**

"Berikut adalah laporan terbaru dari Suna setelah akhir peperangan sebulan yang lalu." Temari memberikan gulungan kertas bertali yang dia bawa dari Suna kepada seorang Hokage yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Baiklah, Terima kasih banyak. Kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik. Seperti biasanya." Dengan senyum ciri khasnya, Kakashi mencoba mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Temari yang sudah repot-repot mengunjungi Konoha hanya untuk memberikan sebuah laporan terbaru dari Suna.

"Oh iya, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya mengapa hari ini yang menjadi pengawalmu bukan Shikamaru, kan?" Yang ditanya hanya bisa terkejut. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau Temari ingin bertanya mengenai hal itu?

"Tepat setelah kau datang, Shikamaru pagi ini sudah dipromosikan menjadi seorang Jounin Konoha. Aku yang mempromosikannya karena sebelum aku menjadi Hokage pun, kontribusinya sangat besar untuk desa ini. Dan para petinggi yang lain di Konoha pun menyetujuinya untuk mempromosikan Shikamaru menjadi Jounin." Kakashi bangkit dari kursinya dan melirik ke jendela yang menghadap kearah Jalanan di Konoha.

"Mungkin saat ini dia sedang pergi mengunjungi orang yang paling dia sayangi untuk mengabari kabar promosinya."

Memang tidak ada yang salah memberi tahu kepada orang yang tersayang soal kabar bahagia ini. Di pikiran Temari saat ini mungkin Shikamaru sedang merayakan promosinya bersama teman-teman dekatnya atau ibunya.

"Jadi begitu alasannya. Aku pikir dia sangat malas untuk sekedar menjalankan misi sebagai seorang pengawal tamu." Mendengarkan ucapan Temari, Kakashi membalikkan badannya dan melirik ke arah Temari sampai tertawanya lepas dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Ahahaahha itu tidak mungkin, dia bahkan tidak pernah menolak misi mau semerepotkan apapun misi itu. Ya meskipun diawali dengan keluhannya, tetapi setelah itu pasti dikerjakan dengan baik juga olehnya."

Tidak heran kalau Shikamaru memang seperti itu pikir Temari. Meski sedang perang sekali pun, Shikamaru masih tetap mengeluh kalau sangat merepotkan sekali menjadi wakil dari ketua team divisi 4 ketika sedang serius-seriusnya perang.

"Kalau begitu, tugasku sudah selesai sampai sini, Hokage-sama."

"Iya, kau boleh pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Aku akan memanggil Sakura kembali untuk mengawalimu hari ini kalau kau ingin jalan-jalan di sekitar Konoha." Kakashi menawarkan sebuah tawaran kepada wanita bersurai pirang di hadapannya itu.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Temari, dia merasa sangat aneh sekali jika diberikan pengawal selain dari Shikamaru. Tetapi apa boleh buat, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting juga untuk Shikamaru, jadi dia tidak bisa memaksa Kakashi untuk menggantikan Sakura menjadi Shikamaru untuk mengawalinya selama berada di Konoha.

"Untuk hal itu tidak usah, karena aku akan segera kembali lagi ke Suna setelah ini."

Kakashi heran dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Temari. Bukankah sangat melelahkan perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha? Kenapa dia seperti terburu-buru sekali untuk langsung cepat pulang menuju Suna kembali. Tetapi Kakashi juga tidak bisa memaksa jika memang Temari ingin buru-buru kembali lagi ke Suna.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati selama perjalanan."

Temari membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat kepada Hokage di hadapannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Dengan langkah yang sedikit berat, Temari akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang besar pintu masuk Konoha. Dia menghela napas lama. Tadi ketika berada di ruangan Hokage, Kakashi menawarkannya untuk menikmati jalan-jalan di Konoha dengan didampingi oleh seorang pengawal selain Shikamaru. Tetapi dia malah menolaknya dengan alasan akan segera pulang ke Suna.

Padahal, kalau berkunjung ke Konoha tanpa melihat muka konyol Shikamaru, baginya itu sama saja tidak merasakan berkunjung di Konoha. Seharusnya tadi dia tidak menolak tawaran Kakashi, mungkin saja ketika dia sedang jalan-jalan dengan Sakura, dia bisa berpapasan dengan Shikamaru. Namun, apa boleh buat. Dia sudah menolak tawaran itu.

"Temari-san, tunggu sebentar." Terdengar suara teriakan dari seorang wanita. Temari pun menoleh ke arah suara teriakan tersebut. Dia mendapati seorang wanita yang sama ketika pagi tadi mengawalinya untuk pergi ke gedung Hokage.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kau terburu-buru sekali."

Masih dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah, Sakura berusaha menjelaskan apa maksudnya mengejar Temari. "Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan Shikamaru, dia sekarang sedang menuju pemakanan di Konoha. Baru saja aku berpapasan dengannya, dan aku langsung saja menanyakan dia ingin pergi kemana."

"Kenapa kau sampai bersusah payah seperti itu dan memberitahukannya kepadaku?" Temari hanya bisa tertawa kecil karena melihat Sakura sampai dengan repot-repotnya mengejar Temari dan memberitahunya tentang keberadaan Shikamaru.

"Karena aku pikir ini akan membuat Temari-san senang. Dan aku rasa Shikamaru juga akan senang jika Temari-san menemuinya." Sekejap Temari pun terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura. Kata-kata dari Sakura barusan seakan-akan mempunyai kekuatan untuk membuat dirinya salah tingkah. Namun, dirinya berusaha untuk tidak terlihat seperti itu.

"Kalau begini jadinya, kau tidak akan segera pulang, kan?" Terlihat cengiran yang terkesan sedang menggoda dengan usil dari wajah Sakura dan membuat Temari semakin harus menjaga imagenya agar tidak terlihat seperti salah tingkah di depan Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah. Kau tidak perlu seorang pengawal lagi kan kalau sudah ada Shikamaru. Hehe"

Temari pun mengangguk "Terima kasih banyak, Sakura. Aku akan menemui Shikamaru sekarang juga." Kemudian akhirnya Sakura pun melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Temari.

* * *

 **Pemakaman Konoha**

Daun musim gugur yang berserakan mewarnai jalanan sekitar pemakaman Konoha. Tidak banyak orang yang terlihat di pemakaman itu, sampai akhirnya Temari menemukan sesosok pria dengan rambut yang dikuncir tinggi seperti nanas itu dengan vest Shinobi Konoha yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Pria itu nampaknya sedang memandangi sebuah batu nisan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Rupanya benar kau ada disini." Sesosok wanita datang menhampiri pria yang dari tadi dia cari itu.

Shikamaru hanya menoleh ke arah datangnya suara yang sangat familiar bagi telinganya. "Temari? Ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

"Hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang hari ini sudah menjadi Jounin."

Shikamaru mengernyit. "Hah? Kau sudah tahu duluan dari Kakashi-sensei yah?"

Pria bermarga Nara itu yakin pasti ketika Temari sedang berada di ruang Hokage, Kakashi sudah memberi tahunya soal gelar Jounin yang baru hari ini dia dapatkan. Yang ditanya, hanya menampakkan senyuman khasnya.

"Selamat yah, _Nakimushi-kun!_ Akhirnya waktu yang aku tunggu-tunggu datang juga." Dengan sangat agresif Temari menepuk-nepuk bahu kiri Shikamaru. Yang ditepuk hanya bisa kesakitan, tetapi tidak protes juga, karena dia tahu ini tepukan bukan karena tepukan benci ataupun dendam.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan dilibatkan dengan banyak tanggung jawab yang merepotkan, jadi kau harus tahan untuk menghadapi semuanya."

"hah… _mendokuse_.." Shikamaru memalingkan pandangannya kembali ke nisan yang berada di hadapannya. Nisan tersebut bertuliskan nama 'Nara Shikaku'. Dia adalah ayah kandung dari Shikamaru yang telah gugur dalam perang shinobi sebulan yang lalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Yang sejak awal penasaran, akhirnya dia menanyakannya langsung kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Aku hanya sedang memberitahu kabar baik ini kepada almarhum ayah dan guruku."

Temari dan Shikamaru pun kembali terdiam. Temari melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang menunduk dan memandang sebuah batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama ayahnya itu.

Nara Shikaku, dia adalah seorang shinobi ahli strategi dari Konoha yang sangat berperan penting ketika perang sebulan yang lalu. Temari tidak terlalu mengenal ayahnya Shikamaru itu, tetapi dia cukup tahu kemampuan Shikaku dalam berpikir dan membuat strategi yang menurutnya sama seperti pria yang disampingnya saat ini.

"Rasanya aneh sekali, karena disaat kabar yang menggembirakan ini, orang-orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidup kamu tidak ada untuk mengucapkan selamat atau bahkan sampai mentraktirmu makan-makan." Dari raut wajah Shikamaru, Temari bisa melihat bahwa pria itu benar-benar sedang merasakan sebuah kesepian. Pikir Temari, mungkin pria di sampingnya ini benar-benar masih belum terbiasa dengan kepergian ayahnya.

"Dulu waktu aku dipromosikan menjadi Chuunin, Asuma mentraktir kami bertiga makan Yakiniku sepuasnya. Begitu juga dengan ayahku yang sangat bahagia melihat anaknya yang terlihat tidak mempunyai semangat hidup akhirnya mampu menjadi seorang Chuunin."

"Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu, rasanya memang sangat berat sekali kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi. Tetapi, gugur di dalam sebuah misi, itu adalah sebuah kejadian yang tidak bisa kita hindari bukan? Aku bahkan pernah mengatakan hal ini ketika kau masih lebih pendek dari aku." Cetus Temari dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Shikamaru terkekeh karena tiba-tiba dia teringat pertama kalinya Temari berkata seperti itu. Meskipun waktu itu situasinya sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang. "Kau benar, kematian mereka memang tidak akan aku biarkan menjadi kematian yang sia-sia…."

"Berkat Asuma, aku jadi paham siapakah sebenarnya seorang 'raja' yang harus kita lindungi seperti kalau kita bermain shogi. Dalam permainan shogi, seseorang akan kalah bila 'raja' diambil oleh lawan. Dan kau tahu, Temari? Kalau di dunia nyata, 'raja' itu adalah anak-anak kecil penerus generasi baru di Konoha, yang nantinya akan menanggung masa depan Konoha dengan _'will of fire'_ mereka."Kata-kata Shikamaru membuat Temari bungkam. Ia tersenyum singkat sambil terus mendengarkan curahan hati Shikamaru. Bagi Temari saat ini Shikamaru memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkannya.

"Kemudian disusul dengan ayahku, berkat dirinya, kita sudah berjuang sampai saat ini. Dan akhirnya perang pun selesai. Aku berjanji, akan aku teruskan perdamaian ini. Aku tidak mau melihat 'raja-raja' ini merasakan peperangan lagi." Mendadak Shikamaru merasakan matanya memanas, namun dia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata dari matanya itu. Karena dia tidak ingin Temari melihatnya menangis.

Namun, ternyata gagal, setetes air mata pun keluar dari matanya. Dia berusaha mengusap matanya dengan pelan. Temari yang sebenarnya mengetahuinya tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia tahu, kalau dia berkata hal-hal yang tidak perlu, akan merusak suasana hati pria di sampingnya itu.

"Kalau begitu mari kita bersama melanjutkan era perdamaian ini. Untuk 'raja-raja' yang kau sebutkan tadi." Tidak mempedulikan Shikamaru yang sedang mengusap matanya, Temari hanya tersenyum lebar berusaha untuk menghibur pria yang di tatapnya.

Shikamaru yang dipandang pun akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Hatinya merasa sudah sangat lega karena keberadaan Temari dan kesediaannya untuk mendengarkan curahan hatinya saat ini.

Rasanya memang sangat aneh sekali, mengapa wanita yang dikenal dengan kunoichi paling sadis ini bisa membuat hatinya menjadi hangat hanya dengan melihat senyumannya. Sesuatu yang memang sangat sederhana. Apakah ini benar apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya bahwa 'semenyeramkannya perempuan, pasti akan menunjukkan sifat lembutnya kepada seseorang' ?

"Ahahaha, aku rasa ini akan mengurangi kerepotanku kalau kau ikut bersamaku untuk meneruskan perdamaian ini." Keduanya pun tersenyum. Temari senang, akhirnya Shikamaru tidak bersedih lagi di hadapannya.

"Oh iya tadi kau bilang kalau dulu ketika kau dipromosikan sebagai Chuunin, gurumu mentraktirmu bukan?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Pria berkuncir itu kembali bertanya setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Hehehe, bagaimana kalau sekarang aku yang mentraktirmu? Tetapi aku akan mentraktirmu makan ramen saja, bukan yakiniku." Shikamaru hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya. Rasanya aneh sekali kalau ditraktir oleh seorang wanita. Apalagi itu seorang Temari.

"hah? ahahaha bukankah seharusnya orang yang ditraktir yang memilih untuk ditraktir apa?"

Temari yang ditertawakan oleh Shikamaru akhirnya hanya berkacak pinggang dan kembali menawarkannya kalau dia mau atau tidak dengan tawarannya itu. "Jadi kau mau tidak?"

"Baiklah, aku mau." Sambil menggaruk pipi kirinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya, Shikamaru menerima ajakkan dari Temari.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan sekarang. Urusanmu di sini sudah selesai, kan?" Ajak Temari dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan tempat pemakaman Konoha dengan langkah yang seirama. Shikamaru tidak pernah menyangka meskipun Asuma tidak lagi bisa mentraktirnya karena sebuah berita yang membahagiakan ini, tetapi ada Temari yang menggantikan posisinya hari ini.

Apa boleh buat, sangat jarang sekali menerima tawaran seperti ini dari seorang wanita seperti Temari. Mungkin setelah makan selesai, Shikamaru akan mengajak Temari ke tempat yang menyenangkan untuk membalas kebaikannya hari ini dan sebagai tanda minta maaf tidak bisa menjadi pengawalnya tadi pagi.

Selama perjalanan menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku, mereka mengobrol seputar apa saja yang terjadi seharian ini. Mulai dari Temari yang menceritakan tentang kejadian tadi pagi di gerbang pintu masuk Konoha sampai Sakura yang tiba-tiba memberikan informasi tentang keberadaan Shikamaru. Pantas saja Temari bisa tahu keberadaannya tadi, ternyata Sakura yang memberi tahunya.

"Hey, Shikamaru, aku menantangmu untuk memakan telur rebus yang ada di mangkuk ramenmu nanti. Kau bersedia?"

"Hey, aku tidak mau! aku akan memberikan telur rebus itu kepadamu saja daripada harus aku yang memakannya."

"hah… dasar payah…"

 **END**

* * *

Terima kasih yang sudah baca sampai selesai

Jujur aja, saya sebenernya bingung mau dibikin ending seperti apa T_T

Sebenernya alasan kenapa bikin cerita ini tuh karena Saya emang pengen banget liat Shikamaru dipromosiin jadi Jounin terus diucapin selamat sama Temari, soalnya kan di animenya (di episode awal2 Shippuden) dia emng disuruh sama Temari buat serius kalo dikasih kerjaan dan jangan suka ngeluh biar bisa jadi Jounin lol (duh pokoknya ini di awal2 shippuden juga ShikaTema udah bikin baper deh kzl) *author malah curhat*

Bagi yang gak tau apa itu _Nakimushi-kun_ , itu artinya crybaby kalo di bahasa inggris

BTW, bagi yang follow fanfic saya yang judulnya "The New Nara Family" saya mohon maaf banget karen belom sempet update, karena saya lagi bingung mau lanjutin kayak apa lagi huhu T_T

Sekali lagi, terima kasih bagi yang udah baca sampai selesai

Bila berkenan bolehkah saya mendapatkan kritik saran dan apapun itu melalui review? Hehe

 **Regards,**

 **Ninopyon**


End file.
